lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandria Dash
While Alexandria may not look it, she is a very loyal person. She has put to the test time and again on her loyalty for the people of her former home to an extent she'd managed to be taken advantage of, something that she'd like to forget. Overall though, she is a very good person, never afraid to speak her mind no matter what the situation. She doesn't like it when someone is being screwed over, especially if it’s her in particular to which she becomes very annoyed. She enjoys flying quite a lot as well as racing and practicing new moves in the skies where she feels most at home. Since her migration to Earth, she's explored many places all across the world before settling in Tokyo. On occasion, she has her spare of the moments where she wants to go and explore places she'd never been to whenever she has the chance. Of course, when those chances come up, she would rather sleep or play pranks on people for laughs. Alexandria loves competing against other people. She may not be able to beat the people of Earth in a flying contest but she can outrun them, something she enjoys doing quite a lot I might add. And if she wins, that's a hell of a lot better for her because it gives her bragging rights. She hates anything remotely girly related whether it is girly games, girly clothes and will only wear make-up IF she feels it will make her more awesome than she already is. Alexandria is quite the overconfident person, especially when she brags about herself and her skills that make her come across as a bit arrogant. There have been times she's cheated during certain games and sports when she feels threatened. She's very lazy when she wants to be. Preferring to sleep or relax to doing some actual work, mainly her school assignments, which is why she is taking beginner classes, and not intermediate or advanced classes for her grade level. She hates being rounded for too long as well, having to go and just fly for a while; hang out in the clouds or on high places. She becomes irritable and fidgety, taking her frustration out on others without meaning to. Another thing, she absolutely cannot stand bullies, cowardice, losing and being taken advantage off. She'd seen enough of people being picked on by others and often stepped in to stop it before it escalated. And cowards just annoy her to hell. Losing is something that is hard for her to accept and as for being taken advantage of, this happened in her former hometown that she'd almost ended up destroying completely if she hadn't realized that the people who were lying to her were just using her and her power to do their dirty work. Because of that, she'd left Griffon and migrated many different parts of Earth so that no one from that particular city would find her. She feels so much regret for what'd almost happened and is too ashamed to go back and face everyone in fear that they may all hate her for what she'd done. Appearance Alexandria is 5'3'' with dark pink eyes that look almost brown and multicolored shoulder length messy hair that she never does anything with it except maybe brush it on some occasions. She only brushes her hair to make herself look cool but not girly. She has a peach-tan skin complexion that is common for a fallen-angel such as herself who spends most of her time outside in the elements. Her overall appearance makes her look more boyish despite the fact that she's sprouted B cup sized breasts. She has smooth rounded cheeks, pointed chin, round eyes and very skinny, weighing at least 90 to 100 pounds at the most. Her attire that she normally is seen wearing is a sea green short-sleeved shirt with a light blue spaghetti strip shirt with a small cloud going across the chest part, a white pleated skirt with black noticeable shorts underneath them, white socks and white and red shoes with yellow lightning bolts on the sides of both pairs. While she is a student at T-A, she doesn't care too much for the dress code idea of having to wear a uniform all the time even if the school itself does not have a set uniform for the girls. Her teachers are past fed up with telling her to wear the girls uniform which she refuses and everyday wears an attire of either jeans, shorts, plain or logo t-shirts, hoodies with sneakers or sandals. Alexandria hates wearing anything that makes her feel remotely girly. History Alexandria was born in the Tian Kingdom, in the City of Griffon, that is located in the parallel world known as Crystal Tokyo. The entire kingdom housed angels who believed in God’s word and fallen angels who turned against his word and wanted to live their lives under their own word rather than believe in a being they believed to be nothing more than fictional. This kingdom, however, is like a sub home similar to heaven in the real world but with many differences. Tian has a ruler with many sub cities like the angel ranks in today’s mythology. And like many stories, Tian’s angels are either born or created for specific purposes. Alexandria was created with the sole purpose of being in charge of controlling the weather all throughout Crystal Tokyo, showing that she did not start out as a fallen angel. She believed in God’s word despite her place of residence being in Griffon but she worked closely alongside the many protectors that the kingdom had to ensure that no harm befell them and would be ready to put themselves on the front line in case the kingdom became invaded but outside forces. The only outside force they had to worry about was former Emperor Charles zi Britannia invading their home as he had done with many other kingdoms, overpowering them with this kingdom’s vast resources. Alexandria was only just a small little angel at the time when the first Britannian war broke out but didn’t pay much attention to it. She was always off in her own little world and like many of the kingdoms, she attended school alongside other young angels her own age, which was nine at the time, and loved competing against her classmates to see who was the fastest flyer. And it was mostly against male angels who thought that female angels were only good for creating offspring to populate their world rather than having a more useful task to do. She hated such stereotypical thinking and loved showing others that she can do just fine on her own without anybody and thought they were jealous because she worked close to the rulers of their kingdom. To her, they were nothing more than bullies with nothing better else to do than pick on others that is going against everything that they stand for. They were here with the purpose of not judge others but to protect and help each other. This caused her to cut classes quite a long and her teacher, a woman named Megara Shy would encourage her to not let the things that people say get her down. Even angels are judgmental towards others when they should not be but that shouldn’t make her stop believing in doing the right thing. Alexandria was very close friends with her teacher and would go to her when she needed to talk. The only thing she kind of found a bit irritating is how low she spoke anything she said anything. That and she appeared to be very, VERY shy, especially when around her students. But she was a nice person and seemed to have an understanding in regards to how she felt sometimes so it didn’t matter. So she returned to attending school or rather, she had no choice or her position that she had would be given to someone else that wasn’t lazy, as they had deemed Alexandria. As much as she liked controlling the weather, clearing clouds, making it rain and all that good stuff, it did get boring after a while but she’d never admit that out loud to anyone other than Megara. It was her job and she was going to do it. At ten, she’d joined a camp for junior speeders to test their flying skills because if called to fight, an angel needed to be ready, not just power wise but flight wise as well. Megara was a counselor at this flight camp and Alexandria defended her from two adult angels that were mocking her teaching methods but saying things that a weakling such as her didn’t deserve to be an angel and to go to Griffon where all the misfit angels resided. That made her blood boil and she challenged the two of them to a flying match in speed and agility. She bragged about how she was the fastest angel out there and that no one could keep up with her awesome skills. They laughed at her but agreed to such a childish request. In the ensuing contest she discovers her passion for speed and for ‘winning’, in her words. Going through the racecourse, she performs her very first sonic rainboom that inadvertently set in motion events to change the lives of others around her and far away. From that point on, the Sonic Rainboom had become her signature move. Many were amazed that such a slacker such as Alexandria who would rather do nothing but goof off and have fun doing her own thing had such power to perform a move like that. A young girl named Selena Valtor had become one of her biggest fans after witnessing the event, which she was cool with. Having fans were awesome to say the least. However, the rulers of Tian were not pleased. In fact, they scolded her for using her powers so freely like that which could’ve caused a horrible devastation throughout Crystal Tokyo itself. They did not relieve her of her duty as their protector but warned her that if she did something like that again without thinking, the next step would be banishment from Tian completely. Instead, they punished her, attaching a collar with a chain attached to it around her neck that would only be visible to the person they bound her to. This punishment was temporary of course but they felt that this would at least show Alexandria some sense of discipline if she were forcefully bound to a human on Earth. The human in question she became bound to was a young boy by the name of Youta Hisakawa, a young teenage schoolboy that lived with his parents. Alexandria hated the idea of being bound to someone who was as she put it ‘so not cool’ and ‘lame on many levels’. He was bullied on a daily basis by the upperclassman and not even his female peers wanted anything to do with him. He was so weak on many levels and hated for a while, the idea of having this human bound to her as part of her punishment. And not only that, she had been forced to live with this boy and his family as well as attend school with him as part of it, which sucked, believing his parents to be weird, especially his mother who kept trying to feel her up every chance she got. Not that she minded at all but, it was odd to say the very least since she was married and her husband would have to bop her upside the head sometimes to make her stop. Thus, she’d found out the mother was bisexual and liked tomboy like girls and hoped that her and her son would be together someday. Alexandria cringed. She didn’t understand humans and their emotions they had in the very beginning but over time she did and developed feelings for Youta. The weirdness of Youta and his family that she originally had upon first meeting them subsided. She’d begun to even think the mother was funny. However, she wasn’t thrilled with the idea of everyone assuming she was Youta’s girlfriend. At best, she kept the feelings she did have for him to herself, never acting on them because she knew it would never work. She was an angel after all and there was no way an angel and a human could be together. But anytime he was in danger, she was always willing to sacrifice herself if it meant ensuring his and his family’s safety. She didn’t understand why she was sent to this boy to be bound to him but she couldn’t say that she hated the idea any longer. She lived with this boy and his family for at least two years before the rulers of Tian wanted her to return back to the kingdom, erasing the memories of her from Youta, his parents and anyone else she associated with which saddened her because she was able to make friends with others, despite her very crass and tomboyish nature but she did make some very close bonds with the people on Earth and surprisingly did not want to leave. But Alexandria knew that she had to because she would be returning as a protector to the rulers, something she was glad for but at the same time not. There was no one who actually attacked Tian or so she believed. Upon finding out, the rulers themselves were not what they were cracked up to be. While they were proud of the progress she’d made living in Earth, they wanted her to do one last thing for them to prove that she deserve to be at their side and that was to destroy Griffon City, telling her that there was no use for a city that didn’t follow the laws that were set for everyone to follow and how the angels there were a disgrace for turning against God’s word. Alexandria could not believe what she was hearing. They wanted her to use her powers to destroy a city, a city that she lived in when she wasn’t attending school or having to do important duties for the rulers and kingdom officials, it wasn’t fair. Just because they shared different views than the other neighboring cities in Tian, didn’t mean they deserved to be wiped out for it. The poor girl was turn between doing the right thing and doing what was ordered of her. Reluctantly, she had in the very beginning decided to go through with it, using her most destructive power ever and aimed it at Griffon with tears running down the sides of her face as she’d done so. Everyone in Griffon was afraid for his or her lives, screaming and running away to someplace safe. Megara had made it to the city in time to convince Alexandria not to do it. Seeing her teacher there made her change her mind but her attack still had gone through but only partially, destroying half the city but thankfully there were no injuries or deaths. But she was less than pleased and turned to attack the rulers of Tian, using her powers to kill them, removing them from power. Due to her actions, Alexandria thought it’d be best for her to leave Tian and migrate back to Earth. She traveled around first before settling on the idea of returning to the place in where she’d met Youta, that being Tokyo, and of course he did not remember who she was. And that was fine. It was better that way and that everyone forgot her. The fate of Tian is currently unknown to her after she attacked the rulers that used her to try and kill innocent people, making her go against everything she believed in. Everyone had different views on something but that didn’t necessarily mean they should be killed for those views. Whether they believed in something or not, it was their choice and no one else’s. It was such a shame she realized that too late. Alexandria regrets her actions against Griffon but not towards the former rulers of Tian, which is something she’s putting behind her to live her life like a regular person or at the very least tries. So now, being a fourteen-year-old fallen angel, she goes about her life attending school at Tsukuba Academy and working a regular job at a local arcade, which she might be fired from due to her occasional laziness. In her free time, she enjoys flying the skies and hanging out in the clouds. She’s still her competitive self, challenging her classmates to a race every once in a while just to prove how fast she is and that her skills are still awesome. Basically, she’s living a much more carefree life, putting her past behind her. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Love Interests The only person that Alexandria ever had feelings for was the human she was bound to which was Youta Hisakawa but since then, she's not shown any interest in anyone else and hasn't really in a sense been looking to be honest. Powers & Abilities *Weather Manipulation – Alexandria has the ability to manipulate and control the weather outside as well as generate weather indoors. She is able to control four of the main weather factors such as air, increasing or lowering it, can send air-like projectiles at others, being able to create clouds by using her hands or moving them, creating a force of wind through the use of her mouth, blowing them out of the way and into a different direction. She's even gone as far as punching and kicking the clouds to make them disappear completely to make sure the skies are clear. However, she can create windstorms but they end up being a bit too powerful for her to control and cause devastating effects. Creating whirlwinds aren't so bad as she mostly uses them to help out with clearing the clouds from the skies when she doesn't feel like blowing them away. As such, by holding out her hands, she does use small shots of wind to push objects and people out of the way which is less destructive. Useful wind ability is being able to use it as a shield to protect her from attacks and send fatal blasts and gusts of wind strong enough to puncture through solid rock and break bones. Levitating and gliding is also something she can do as well. So she does not create windstorms at all. She's also able to control lightning, creating electrical blackouts, firing lightning blasts and strikes and on occasion has gotten hit by it repeatedly due to creating too much lightning of her own through her fingers or going directly into a lightning storm to try and stop it. Alexandria can create rain, sleet and hail but not snow, can change the temperature of the day from hot to cold but let it be known she's overdone it with both making it too hot or too cold. Because she is able to control certain prospects of each factor, she can also absorb attacks similar to her own power to make herself stronger, except with electricity due to the fact that overloading her body with it could be fatal. *Wings – Alexandria is able to produce a set of large wings out of her back that allows her the ability of flight at vast speeds. She is a very accomplished flier, being fast and agile in the air. She speaks of her impressive and flashy aerial acrobatics maneuvers which includes: Rainbow Dry – able to fly around someone or something in a circle at fast speed to dry them quickly by creating a small whirlwind that dissipates in five seconds, Super Speed Strut – which involve strutting while flying, a nose-dive and recovery that create a flash, and the creation of multiple multicolored bolts of lightning, respectively. In addition to that, she's able to tear through from all directions, and eventually dives into it from a great height, creating a colorful mushroom cloud and a shock wave greatly resembling the Sonic Rainboom that sends the rubble flying onto anyone in the vicinity. She has demonstrated her skills time and again with random flight competitions that she just zips straight up into the sky, flies to a far-away hill leaving a trail of rainbow-colored flames behind her. Her most famously known move is the Sonic Rainboom involves flying up to the sun and beaming her wings and a radically rainbow-colored ring that expands from the point the sonic rainboom occurs, accompanied by a shock wave and a rainbow wake spanning behind the flier performing the stunt. She can also use her wings to protect herself and others from attacks but too much damage to her wings will cause temporary paralysis to them so they can heal from the damage they've taken, making her unable to fly for a while. *Explosive Element Projectiles – By spreading her wings outward, she is able to summon multiple projectiles made out of either wind, water or lightning, each one of them proving to be major explosive when they make direct contact with a target, that when fired, follow its target for a limited period of time. The longest her projectiles have followed someone has been at least an entire week or less. This power, however, varies depending on Alexandria's seriousness. It could either be useful to her or backfire against her. But the projectiles are potent enough to knock even the strongest person out for a good little while. *Apollonian – This is a bow that by holding up either hand, it willingly appears when Alexandria needs it. This bow and its arrows are very devastating and destructive, strong enough to destroy an entire city with just one arrow. It packs just that much power. She does not use this weapon because of the accident in the city of Griffon where she was almost tricked into destroying the city but didn't, only destroying half of it. Despite no deaths or injuries, she refuses to use this bow and its power unless absolutely necessary because she fears the ending results if put in a situation that required her not to hesitate and hold herself back. *Healing – Alexandria is able to heal broken or withered plants, wounds, broken bones and low vitality with the use of her hands being able to heal a group of people instead of just a person at a time. She is not able to cure diseases or raise the dead, making her a moderate level healer. However, she is able to heal small wounds that involve creating new skin tissue, large wounds like generating missing limbs and broken bones that need to be put back together ONLY if the injury is fresh. This power will not work on old injuries. Therapeutic Touch is another healing ability of hers that allows her to heal by a touch through psychic energy. Telepathy Alexandria has the power to read the thoughts of others as well as communicate with them mentally without having to speak to them directly in case she was far away from they are. This power has many names and they are known as Mind Reading, ESP and others. Due to her being an angel, this ability is natural to her but it still comes with limits. She is prone to headaches when used for an extensive amount of time or when pushed out of someone's mind for invading it without their permission and not everyone is capable of having this power used on them, in other words, they are immune to having their mind read. Now as for what Alexandria, is able to do with this power other than just read minds and mentally communicate with people are the following: *Psychic Shield – The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself or others. *Psychic Shadow – The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other psychics. *Operative Theft – The ability to quickly process, store, upload or download information through someone's mind. *Mental Stimulus – Making one feel pleased, happy, pained or other emotion. *Intuitive Multilingual – The ability to intuitively understand new languages other than her own. *Mental Detection – The ability to sense the presence of others. *Mind Link – The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person; also called imprinting. Trivia *Alexandria's character design was based off of Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. *Alexandria and Rainbow Dash share the same personality and abilities except the only difference is Alexandria's a fallen angel and not a pony. *She's bisexual but has not acted on doing anything towards the same sex as herself. ... Also See *Angels *Anissa Granville